


房间

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: 甜的
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 10





	房间

他睁开眼，看着一片黑暗的房间叹了口气。

侧过头望向窗外，高档住宅小区里也是昏暗一片，该遁入梦乡的都睡着了，不像以前。

在还没有搬出来和作为前辈兼团员的恋人过上同居生活之前，大多数失眠的夜里他也是这样习惯性的侧向右边，望出去是对面年久失修的霓虹灯，缺了半角一闪一闪的在黑夜里苟存。他会赤着脚下床，明明家里也没有其他人了依旧执着的踮着脚踱步到窗边，柔和七星夹在指间放任它绕出烟雾。他只会偶尔的抽上一口——毕竟作为组合的主唱，保护好自己的嗓子还是很重要的，所以只是在实在过于无所事事的时候，在其间试图汲取丝许能寻回睡意的帮助。

但是现在不一样了。

糟糕的睡眠变成了他和男朋友之间难得严肃的话题。他看着难得换上前辈语气告诫自己要好好休息的京本，对方皱着眉头在搜索栏中输入如何帮助睡眠的字眼。

他哭笑不得抱住他撒娇似地说了句没关系的别担心啦，对上的眼神中却露出确切无疑的担忧，于是他还是好好的喝完了那杯在睡前被塞进自己手中的热牛奶。

一起裹进被子里的时候他故意勾了勾对方的小腿，挑眉看向恋人，其间的暗示不言而喻。谁知道对反倒红了耳根，嘀咕着应了句，这几天连续开了好几天演唱会，你先好好补个觉，接下来…接下来到周末再说……

他好笑的凑上去交换了一个吻，只是轻轻的碰了一下，还没等对方反应过来就把床头的灯啪的关掉。

“那么，晚安。”

被小个子搂住，挂在腰上反而让他更不自在，对方察觉之后便收回，只是他还能感受到身后传来的平缓呼吸，稍稍往后靠靠就能被对方抱住。

过了许久他翻了个身，适应了黑暗的双眼勉强能看清卧室，结果京本还微睁着的双眼又和他对上。

“吓我一跳…怎么，还没睡着吗？”

对方打了个哈欠，看起来像是要熬不住了，“想等Jesse先睡着……”

“ゆめを見てほしいよ、すやすや腕の中……”

突然的，京本小声的哼起了歌，一下一下的轻轻拍着Jesse，像是哄小孩入睡一样。

Jesse闭着眼，直到声音渐小，轻拍的动作也停了下来，他睁开眼看着那张安然入睡的脸蛋，忍不住伸手戳了戳，是意料之中软乎乎的触感，熟睡的人毫无反应。睡的真香，他在心中小声吐槽。

“守りたいずっと、ルピナスの花のように、そっと……”

意外的，轻声的哼唱还在继续，Jesse的手尴尬的悬在半空中，等了老半天对方却没有再动静。

他长呼口气，看来是睡着了…只是在梦里还不忘哼唱……噗的没忍住笑了一声，几乎要被恋人的可爱击倒。他闭上眼，又悄悄往左边挪了挪，好闻的牛奶沐浴露香味顺进鼻腔。

那么再一次的，晚安。


End file.
